No Parent Should Have To Bury Their Child
by masamune11
Summary: Judul dikutip dari King Theoden dari film LOTR:TTT. Poseidon menganggap semua ini sebagai sebuah takdir yang ironis, mulai dari permohonan Athena, Aqua Drops, hingga pada kenyataan bahwa yang berdiri di hadapannya adalah salah satu sosok yang dulu ia sayangi di masa-masa keemasan para dewa. Diambil dari jalan Dragon Ryuhou di Saint Seiya Omega Ultimate Cosmo. Alternate Ending.


**No Parent Should Have To Bury Their Child**

ditulis oleh **masamune11**

...sebuah fiksi fan dari seri _Saint Seiya Omega_...

_Judul dikutip dari King Theoden di film Lord of the Rings: the two Towers_

* * *

Ketika manusia mulai meninggalkan para dewa, Poseidon tidak diam.

Banyak hal-hal baik yang mulai menghilang dari dunia, hanya karena manusia mulai besar kepala atas apa yang mereka punya. Semuanya berawal dari berakhirnya masa keemasan para pahlawan—masa yang berakhir dengan hilangnya komunikasi antara para dewa dengan manusia itu sendiri; masa ketika dewa-dewi macam mereka meninggalkan dunia manusia, karena mereka sudah tidak pantas untuk diperhatikan, alih-alih diurus. Namun satu dewi tetap tinggal untuk menjaga mereka; Athena telah menjadi simbol harapan manusia-manusia tersebut, sadar ataupun tidak sadar.

Jika dia ingat-ingat kembali, pada masa itulah Zeus menyerahkan dominasi terhadap manusia secara keseluruhan pada Athena. Hades, saudaranya yang tidak menerima dengan keputusan ini, jelas berusaha untuk merampas kembali hak yang seharusnya menjadi bagiannya. Lagipula, raja kematian macam dirinya juga memiliki andil besar dalam kehidupan manusia itu sendiri. Namun, dan Poseidon tahu pasti bahwa ini adalah kenyataan, Hades melakukannya karena memang itulah ambisinya. Dia melakukan ini untuk memperluas pengaruhnya, karena semakin banyak yang sadar akan dirinya, ia akan menjadi semakin kuat. Tidak perlu manusia mengingatnya secara aktif; jika saja ada pikiran-pikiran gelap yang menjangkiti manusia, dia pasti ada, bersama dengan anak-anak buahnya yang bertugas mengatur kematian para mortal.

Alasan Poseidon menyerupai dewa kematian tersebut, namun ada satu hal yang berbeda. Jika Hades berusaha mengambil bumi karena seisinya harus diingatkan kembali akan zaman dewa-dewi Olympus berjalan di tanah dunia ini, Poseidon melakukan itu untuk bertahan. Tidak seperti saudara-saudaranya yang akan selalu diingat dalam bentuk lain, apalah artinya laut bagi mereka yang hidup di darat? Semenjak para manusia mulai mengembara dan mengeksplorasi lautan, menyatakan bahwa makhluk-makhluknya yang luar biasa sudah tiada, tiada yang percaya akan keganasan laut. Laut bukanlah daerah yang tidak bisa dijinakkan. Laut sudah ditaklukkan.

Kuil-kuil dewa ditinggalkan, kepercayaan mereka akan dewa-dewi berkurang—dan keberadaan makhluk-makhluk mistis macam Siren dan Kraken pun perlahan menghilang. Sekeras apa pun Poseidon melampiaskan amukan karena perubahan ini, manusia tetap tidak percaya. Perubahan macam itu membuat penduduknya mundur, mencari sebuah tempat di mana mereka bisa melanjutkan kehidupan. Rakyatnya yang masih loyal padanya pindah dari pesisir, kembali ke laut, kemudian menjadi bagian dari laut itu sendiri; terlupakan, menjadi legenda dan sekedar mitos. Kekuatannya juga berkurang, bersama dengan penurunan pengaruhnya di berbagai macam daerah manusia.

Sebelum semuanya terlambat, Poseidon mengabadikan esensi mereka yang telah mengabdi padanya selama ratusan tahun dalam bentuk yang lebih mulia—sebuah penjelmaan dari kelompok mereka yang perlahan sirna karena kurangnya pengakuan manusia. Dia menciptakan tujuh zirah laut, menamakan zirah tersebut sesuai dengan kaum mereka, kemudian mengangkat posisi mereka sebagai ajudannya yang paling berharga. Kemudian, ia memerintahkan bawahannya untuk membuat zirah laut lainnya, demi menjaga memori dari kaum-kaum mereka yang menghilang karena ketidakpedulian manusia. Dengan begini, rakyatnya akan abadi, jika bukan dalam kehidupan, dalam memori setiap zirah laut yang ia buat.

Namun ada sebuah kesalahan yang ia lakukan. Kenyataan bahwa anaknya yang juga seorang dewa, Triton, juga mengalami hal yang serupa dengan makhluk-makhluk laut yang ia sayangi, lolos dari pandangannya. Sebelum dia sendiri dapat mengabadikan anaknya dalam bentuk tersebut, dia sirna—tanpa meninggalkan jejak yang berarti. Manusia telah merampas dirinya dari anak yang ia sayangi, karena ketidakpercayaan mereka.

Sejak saat itu, kebencian Poseidon terhadap manusia pun menjadi-jadi.

* * *

Dia tidak ingat kapan pastinya. Mungkin sekitar ratusan tahun silam.

Niat awalnya menyerang dunia adalah untuk menaikkan kembali panji kekuatan makhluk laut. Orang-orangnya tidak sepantasnya hidup dilupakan oleh para manusia. Karena alasan itulah dia menantang Athena, dewi yang melindungi bangsa mereka, untuk berperang. Jika dia bisa memenangkan perang melawan dewi itu, Poseidon akan menguasai dunia, membersihkannya dari kotoran bernama manusia, lalu bangsa yang masih taat dan mengabdi padanya akan kembali hidup di daratan. Makhluk-makhluk kesayangannya akan kembali mengarungi lautan dengan bebas—sebuah ambisi yang telah mendorongnya selama beribu-ribu tahun.

Namun Athena kembali berdiri di hadapannya, menghalanginya dari tujuan mulia tersebut, dengan kedok bahwa dunia saat ini masih pantas untuk dipertahankan. Dia masih ingat bagaimana keponakannya itu, dengan segala rasa adil yang egois, berdiri di hadapannya lengkap dengan zirah dewa. Dia juga ingat tekanan yang ada di sekitar mereka semua—hawa peperangan dan saling bunuh antara tentara pembela keadilan dengan anak buahnya yang luar biasa loyal.

Dia ingat bagaimana Athena menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih, yang dengan seketika berubah penuh dengan determinasi. Saat Nike mengambil nyawa manusia yang telah lama mengabdikan hidupnya agar bisa menjadi wadah roh raja lautan, ia mengingat kata-kata lirih keponakannya.

"Mereka masih bisa diselamatkan, paman..."

Dentuman di mana-mana, dan Poseidon tahu bahwa pasukannya dibantai. Kebenciannya semakin bertambah.

"Manusia sudah di luar pengampunan, Athena."

* * *

Athena, atau lebih tepatnya Saori Kido, kadang bermimpi tentang kehidupannya yang terdahulu sebagai dewi perang—masa-masa ketika tentaranya tidak sebaik sekarang. Jika dia membandingkan dengan kehancuran yang mereka derita sejauh ini dengan di masa lalu, dia bisa mengatakan bahwa perang masa lalu lebih dahsyat daripada yang sekarang, dan itu tidak main-main.

Pada malam tersebut, malam setelah dia secara resmi menyatakan perang melawan Mars, dia bermimpi menyegel Poseidon di dalam guci spesial buatannya, sebuah aksi yang pada akhirnya berujung pada kedamaian untuk puluhan tahun ke depan. Namun dia juga tidak lupa bagaimana Nike miliknya berlumuran darah manusia yang hidup di dunia yang harus ia lindungi—darah manusia yang dengan rela mengabdi pada dewa lautan, sampai ke titik dia rela untuk menjadi wadah bagi dewanya sendiri agar bisa menantang sang dewi perang.

Sebagai seorang dewi yang ditugaskan untuk menjaga kedamaian di muka bumi, membunuh salah satu isinya merupakan dosa besar. Tapi dia sendiri dewi, jadi sudah sepatutnya ada pengecualian, bukan? Karena dewa tidak bisa dihukum oleh siapapun. Oleh sebab itu juga, dewa dan dewi bisa bertindak semena-mena.

Ini adalah salah satu contoh kesemena-menaannya.

"Mengapa..." ujarnya lirih, sembari merangkul tubuh manusia rupawan yang nyawanya sudah pergi meninggalkan dunia, "kau berasal dari dunia ini, kau bukan rakyatnya. Bukankah lebih baik berdiri dan membela bangsamu sendiri?"

Jasad itu tetap bergeming. Hanya angin dingin yang menjawab panggilannya, bersama dengan orang-orang yang sudah bersumpah untuk setia pada dirinya, dewi yang sudah membunuh sosok manusia yang sudah sepantasnya dilindungi. Tapi dia tidak bisa—dan pemuda ini adalah bentuk ketidakmampuannya sebagai seorang dewi penjaga perdamaian dunia. Tetapi ini perang. Perang selalu meminta korban.

...

Ketika para tentaranya selesai menghabisi para Marina—tentara dewa laut—yang tersisa dan berhimpun mengitari dewinya yang masih larut dalam pikirannya, jasad pemuda tersebut perlahan berubah ringan, seakan seseorang tengah menariknya agar keluar dari dunia. Tetapi Athena tahu betul bahwa ini bukanlah pekerjaan seorang penyihir, karena cosmo yang menguar dari sosok ini adalah cosmo yang berhawa lautan. Sangat familiar baginya, namun di lain pihak tidak.

Bukan Poseidon.

Beberapa saint-nya berseru dengan khawatir, namun sang dewi menoleh dan menggeleng. Tangannya masih memeluk sosok yang belum beberapa lama berdiri sebagai lawannya, kini sekujur tubuhnya berpendar kebiruan karena sebuah kuasa di luar kendalinya. Dia mengenal kekuatan ini, dahulu kala—begitu tegas, begitu loyal, dan sangat keras kepala. Begitu mirip dengan sang ayah.

"...Triton?"

Satu nama dewa, dan pendar biru itu hilang. Di atas jasad itu adalah tujuh batuan indah nan cantik, jelas bukan barang dunia ini. Detik itu juga, Athena mengerti.

Dan detik itu juga, Saori Kido membuka mata.

* * *

Tujuh batuan indah itu kini ada di tangannya, sementara dewi yang memberikannya kepada dia kini berdiri, masih memohon agar dia membantu perkembangan tentaranya dalam pertempuran yang akan datang. Athena, dewi yang sudah menghalanginya mencapai ambisinya berkali-kali, kini memohon padanya agar dia bisa dibantu. Bahkan keponakannya yang satu ini membawa benda yang tepat untuk menyogoknya.

"...baiklah, aku mengindahkan permohonanmu, Athena," dia berujar, namun secepat kilat, tangannya yang memegang _trident_ kebanggaannya kini teracung pada sang dewi, membuat penjaganya dengan cepat menarik kuda-kuda menyerang. Saori hanya menghela gerakan Sagittarius-nya, memberikan isyarat bahwa ini semua tidak apa-apa. "namun ingatlah, jika saint-saint muda yang kau bicarakan ini tidak mampu, aku akan mengklaim dunia ini sebagai milikku—dan aku akan maju melawan Mars, sendirian bila perlu."

Bukannya sebuah pandangan penuh sesal yang ia dapatkan dari dewi tersebut, namun sebuah senyum dari dewi yang menjaga dunia itu. Bisikan kata-katanya, hampir tidak bisa ia dengar namun bisa ia baca lewat gerak-gerik mulut sang dewi sendiri, bahkan membuat dia sendiri terdiam di tempat.

_Aku harap kau menemukannya._

Ditatapnya batuan laut yang ada di tangan, menguarkan kekuatan yang telah lama hilang. Tujuh batuan tersebut merupakan hartanya yang paling berharga, mungkin lebih berharga daripada tujuh zirah laut yang sudah ia tempa ketika zaman dewa-dewi mencapai titik akhir, karena tujuh batuan itu adalah apa yang bisa dia dapatkan dari sosok yang ia anggap sangat berharga.

Aqua Drops ini adalah peninggalan anaknya sendiri. Ketujuh batuan itu membawakannya sebuah ketenangan sekaligus pertentangan. Memang dewi itu pada akhirnya mempertemukan salah satu benda perlambang kekuasaannya. Di lain pihak, cemerlang cahaya dari tujuh batuan ini perlahan pudar, mungkin karena sudah terlalu lama tuannya tidur. Andai saja ada satu hal yang diinginkan oleh anaknya, Poseidon tahu dia tidak ingin sekedar hilang dari dunia.

Kemudian ada juga permohonan Athena...

"...kau takkan menghilang begitu saja, Triton. Kau akan bertarung, seperti masa ketika kita semua masih berjaya," ujarnya pelan. Tangan yang memegang batuan itu menutup, seakan berusaha menyesap kembali hawa keberadaan anaknya untuk terakhir kali.

_Akhir dirimu akan kuabadikan secara sempurna._

* * *

Yang pertama kali datang kepadanya bukanlah si pembantai dewa, namun seorang manusia yang mengenakan zirah suci yang ia kenal. Saint muda yang ada di hadapannya itu tampak lebih mungil daripada orang yang dulu mengenakan zirah suci tersebut. Namun selain hal itu... ada hal lain yang mengusik instingnya. Mungkinkah karena _cosmo_ air yang menguar dari dirinya? Tidak, ada yang lebih familiar daripada itu.

"Aku pernah melihat seorang saint yang mirip denganmu sebelumnya," dia berujar pendek, matanya memindai sosok tersebut dari atas, ke bawah, kemudian kembali lagi.

"_Dragon Saint _yang dulu pernah bertarung denganmu adalah ayahku."

Jawaban itu memang menjelaskan rasa familiaritasnya, namun tidak menjelaskan dengan sepenuhnya, seakan ada alasan lain mengapa sosok muda ini terlihat begitu dikenali. "...begitukah? Cukup menjelaskan. Namun _cosmo_-mu belum matang. Kau belum bisa mengikuti jejak langkah ayahmu."

Pemuda itu tampak terdiam sesaat, mencari jawaban yang tepat, kemudian berujar kembali, "...memang benar, _cosmo_-ku bahkan belum bisa mencapai tingkatan ayah. Meskipun begitu, aku akan akan mengalahkanmu, demi perdamaian bumi."

Jujur saja, dewa laut itu sudah cukup bosan mendengarkan omong kosong yang sama setelah beratus-ratus tahun lamanya waktu berjalan. Tidak adakah di antara para tentara Athena yang sadar bahwa perdamaian di muka bumi yang dibawa oleh para manusia itu adalah fana? "Percuma. Dengan_ cosmo_-mu yang bagai percik air, kau takkan bisa melawanku."

_Kau ingin membandingkan percik air dengan keganasan laut?_

"Jika kau hanya ingin bertarung melawanku, kau harus menaikkan cosmo-mu lebih jauh," lanjutnya dengan tenang. Ekspresi kaget dari saint naga tersebut seakan memicu kembali rasa familiaritas yang muncul. Mirip. Sosok yang ada di hadapannya mirip dengan seseorang yang bukan dari bangsa manusia.

Sadar bahwa dirinya berhenti agak lama, dia menggeleng pelan. Dewa tidak boleh menunjukkan rasa tidak yakin di saat seperti ini. "Jika kau bisa mengumpulkan ketujuh _Aqua Drops_, pada saat itu juga, aku akan akan menerima tantanganmu," ujarnya lagi, dan dia membalikkan tubuh. Urusannya untuk saat ini sudah selesai, dan sudah sepantasnya pemuda itu tahu waktunya sudah berakhir. "Dapatkan semuanya, lalu pergilah ke kuil utara."

Dia tidak memberikan kesempatan bagi _Dragon Saint_ tersebut untuk berargumen dan langsung pergi dari hadapan mereka berdua (anak dari _Dragon_ Shiryu itu datang bersama Sorrento), setelah dia menginstruksikan ajudannya untuk mengurus segalanya. Pikirannya berpacu, mengingat-ingat zaman yang penuh dengan rasa familiar tersebut. ...Zaman manusia? Atau justru jauh sebelumnya?

Poseidon sempat mencuri pandang ke arah pemuda tersebut yang terakhir kalinya hari itu, sebelum benar-benar kembali ke ruangannya, masih dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang belum terjawab—dan dia ragu pemuda itu bisa menjawabnya.

* * *

Setelah bertatap muka dengan dewa yang menjadi akar masalah dari turnamen mini ini, Ryuhou setidaknya tahu satu hal: Poseidon melakukan ini bukan untuk membantu Athena, namun karena dia dimintai tolong oleh dewi tersebut. Pada akhirnya, jika para _saint_ muda seperti dia dan Kouga tidak mampu menaikkan _cosmo_ mereka sampai titik tertinggi, Poseidon akan menghabisi mereka semua, sekaligus mengambil alih kendali bumi dari Athena... dan melawan Mars. Sendirian.

Lucu bagaimana sesuatu dalam hatinya berteriak bahwa itu tidak mungkin. Poseidon akan melawan Mars? Dengan pasukan macam apa?

_Itu bunuh diri..._

Lepas dari kediaman dewa laut itu, Ryuhou pun mulai mencari _Aqua Drops_ yang tersebar di pulau _Thalassa_. Melalui pertarungan yang penuh semangat (dengan Kouga dan Haruto), kemudian penuh kemarahan (tidak mungkin dia menjaga ketenangan di hadapan orang yang telah mengambil _Libra Cloth_), dia berhasil memperoleh _Aqua Drops_ yang dibutuhkan. Namun ada satu hal yang masih membuatnya terusik. Setiap kali ia menerima _Aqua Drops_, perasaannya tentang rencana Poseidon makin terdengar absurd—dan Dragon Ryuhou secara insting tahu bahwa itu bukan hanya perasaannya saja.

Ketika Sorrento memberikan batu-batu yang tersisa, _cloth_-nya berubah.

Saat itu juga, ia mengerti beberapa hal penting, dan yang jelas bukan karena penjelasan panjang lebar Sorrento tentang zirah yang tengah ia kenakan; bahwa zirah itu adalah zirah laut Triton yang dibuat dengan _cosmo_ Poseidon. Pada dasarnya, zirah keramat tersebut memang ditempa kembali dengan menggunakan kekuatan Poseidon sebagai penyambung, sehingga siapapun yang bisa mengikuti prasyarat yang sudah diberikan Poseidon dalam zirah tersebut dapat mengenakannya. Tetapi, selain tunduk pada tuan utamanya, zirah itu juga memiliki 'keinginan' tersendiri. Zirah laut itu memilihnya, mungkin karena cosmo-nya yang mendekati ketenangan air, atau mungkin barang keramat tersebut memang tidak memiliki preferensi selama dirinya bertarung.

Jika saja hal itu sesederhana yang sudah dijelaskan, Ryuhou tidak perlu takut untuk melangkah masuk ke dalam kuil itu. Dia tidak perlu takut dengan memori ratus sampai ribuan tahun lamanya, berputar di pikirannya, mengingatkan kembali akan kehidupannya yang sudah lewat, sudah berakhir.

"Pergilah Ryuhou. Tuan Poseidon menunggumu."

Ingin rasanya ia berteriak pada Sorrento untuk mengatakan bahwa dirinya merindukannya, merindukan sosok dewa laut yang sudah lama tidak ia lihat, merindukan segalanya tentang lautan luas, juga hewan-hewan mistis yang berseliweran di daerah kekuasaannya, karena pada saat itu juga, dia sadar bahwa dirinya bukan sekedar _Dragon Saint_.

Dan dia ingin percaya bahwa Siren Sorrento sadar tentang dirinya.

"...Sorrento... terima kasih."

Tidak ada yang bisa memakai _Triton Scale_, kecuali dewa yang bersangkutan.

* * *

Sepanjang mereka bertarung, rasa familiar itu semakin tumbuh. Setiap kali mereka bertukar serangan, Poseidon akan teringat dengan sebuah pemandangan perang,_ cosmo _yang begitu familiar di dekatnya, Athena. Tak hanya itu, sepintas dia bisa merasakan keberadaan anaknya di sana, namun di saat yang sama, yang berdiri bersamanya bukanlah anaknya.

Pada dasarnya dewa tidak mungkin lengah. Namun Poseidon adalah dewa yang meminjam wadah manusia—salah satu anggota keluarga yang sudah melayaninya selama ratusan tahun—demi menguasai dunia ini. Wadah yang ia tempati tidaklah sempurna—dan bisa dikalahkan. Karena itu, selang kelengahannya, lawannya sudah maju terlebih dahulu, menepis tangannya yang tengah memegang _Trident_ miliknya, kemudian mengancam sang dewa dengan tangan kanan.

_Cosmo_ pemuda yang ada di hadapannya itu membara begitu tinggi; percik air kini sudah berubah menjadi sebuah ombak kuat—cukup kuat untuk membuatnya menoleh dan melihat sosok yang ada di hadapannya ini dengan lebih saksama. Saat itu juga, ia menyadari kemiripan ini. Dulu memang ada orang yang memegang corak _cosmo_ seperti ini, meskipun redam dan kecil. Malah, sosok itu pernah berdiri di sampingnya sebagai seorang jenderal yang bertarung di bawah perintahnya, juga seorang yang sangat ia sayangi.

Triton. Anaknya—setidaknya ketika dia turut meminjam wadah seorang manusia agar bisa berjalan di muka dunia ini. Mengapa ia melupakan hawa tersebut?

"Bagus sekali, Ryuhou," dia meraih tangan muda yang masih mengarah padanya. Bagaimanapun juga, dia adalah dewa; keluar dari situasi seperti ini untuknya seperti membalikkan tangan. Ryuhou sendiri tampaknya tidak keberatan ketika dewa lautan itu mematahkan kuda-kudanya, karena mereka berdua tahu bahwa pertarungan sudah selesai.

Atau mungkin, Ryuhou sendiri yang memilih bisu karena tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi?

Poseidon menghela napasnya, kemudian menaikkan tangannya sekali lagi untuk memanggil kembali senjata kebanggaannya. Pandangannya yang tadi tampak begitu keras kini melembut, penuh haru dan rindu senilai ratusan tahun. "Tidak, kau bukan sekedar _saint_. Kemarilah, Triton, anakku... biarkan aku melihatmu lebih jelas..."

Kapan suaranya bergetar seperti ini?

Entah sihir apa yang membuat si pemuda bergerak mendekati si dewa laut, kemudian memeluk sosok tersebut sebelum Poseidon bisa berujar lebih jauh. Sosok yang lebih mungil tersebut tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan melepaskan pelukannya, sementara Poseidon sendiri tidak yakin untuk melepas pelukan tersebut, karena batinnya tahu mungkin ini terakhir kalinya dia bisa bertemu dengan anaknya sendiri. _Aqua Drops_ yang dahulu kala dia rancang sedemikian rupa agar bisa menampung serpihan-serpihan _cosmo _anaknya akan mencapai batasnya pada generasi ini.

"...Ayah. Maafkan aku karena butuh waktu lama untuk kembali padamu...," Ryuhou, atau lebih tepatnya Triton dalam jasad itu, berbisik pelan, penuh dengan rasa rindu sekaligus haru. Itu saja cukup membuat sang dewa tergerak; satu tangannya dengan perlahan memeluk balik, membelai kepala pemuda tersebut, sama seperti saat sosok itu masih muda, masih bermain-main dengan ibunya yang juga menguasai lautan bersamanya. Saat-saat keemasan para dewa.

Poseidon mendorong sosok Ryuhou perlahan, berusaha menangkap sorot mata anaknya dengan saksama. Hijau bertemu dengan biru lautan, lalu _cosmo_ yang menguar—_cosmo _yang bukan dari manusia ini. Lalu ada senyum, tidak selembut yang biasa diumbar Ryuhou sepanjang yang ia tahu.

"...kau sudah berusaha dengan baik," katanya lagi, dan tangannya mengelus wajah tersebut. "Ratusan tahun kau hilang dari dunia, tetapi pada akhirnya kau kembali padaku. Tidak ada yang lebih baik daripada itu... tetapi... mungkin ini yang terakhir."

Ryuhou menggeleng, kemudian melepaskan tangan dari dewa laut tersebut dan menatap dengan tenang. "...Ayah, ketahuilah bahwa perjalananku tidaklah sia-sia. Aku melihat berbagai macam hal, meskipun mungkin rasanya hanya sekedar mimpi. Aku melihat bagaimana manusia selalu berusaha untuk memperbaiki diri, berusaha untuk maju, sekaligus berusaha untuk saling menghancurkan. Mereka—dan anak ini—adalah bangsa yang menarik."

Poseidon mencibir. Tangannya yang memegang _trident_ mengeratkan genggamannya, sementara mulutnya kembali berucap, "mereka tidak percaya pada makhluk-makhlukku, lalu mengambilmu dari sisiku. Kau ingin aku merasa bahwa bangsa manusia layak mendapat perhatian? Tidak. Makhluk-makhluk rendah ini patut diberi pelajaran!"

Ryuhou terdiam, sekarang mulai merasa tidak yakin akan bagaimana cara menyatakan bahwa manusia tidak seburuk yang dinyatakan ayahnya. Ratusan tahun bermimpi akan dunia mengajarkannya demikian. Athena mengajarkannya demikian. Jadi mengapa ayahnya harus bersikap keras kepala?

_Ah..._

"Ayah," dia memulai lagi, tangannya menyentuh dadanya sendiri, tepat di batu yang menjadi inti Scale tersebut, "jika bukan karena anak ini, aku takkan bisa kembali padamu. Bukankah ini bukti bahwa manusia adalah makhluk yang menarik? Dia adalah _saint_... namun dia juga beresonansi dengan kekuatanku..."

"Satu orang takkan mengubah pandanganku atas manusia, Triton."

"Bagaimana jika dua?"

Sang raja laut berkedip dan diam seketika. Si pangeran kini telah memandang ayahnya lagi, masih tersenyum, "Julian Solo juga manusia—dan dia tahu bahwa tidak semua manusia bersalah. Tidak semua dari mereka bersifat jahat..."

Triton dapat melihat bahwa ayahnya berusaha membalas balik argumen anaknya dengan contoh-contoh yang begitu populer, mulai dari Troya dan Yunani, atau mungkin cerita tertua tentang Pandora dan guci saudaranya—apapun yang bisa menyudutkan manusia. Namun sebelum yang bersangkutan dapat menyampaikan maksudnya, sang anak buru-buru meraih tangan sang ayah, agar ia bisa menggenggam kepalan tangan yang terkunci pada senjatanya.

Dua sosok itu saling bertatapan; dia yang lebih berkuasa kini tampak lebih lelah.

"Jangan menyerah, Triton. Aku bisa menidurkanmu rohmu selama beberapa lama, sementara aku mencari cara untuk mengembalikan kekuatanmu," pinta sang raja—dan Poseidon tidak pernah meminta. Namun anak sekaligus jenderalnya itu menggeleng, senyum yang sama masih menghiasi wajahnya.

"...sudah terlambat ayah... kehancuranku tidak bisa dielakkan," Triton, masih dalam tubuh Ryuhou, membalas pelan dan menundukkan kepalanya, "...sudah terlalu banyak manusia yang lupa... banyak yang meninggalkan kita... aku hanya menunggu ketiadaan..."

Tubuh pria muda tersebut limbung, genggamannya yang ada pada tangan Poseidon melemah, dan dewa laut yang tampak ingin menolak semua itu buru-buru menangkap anaknya. Pertama kali dia gemetar, karena tidak seperti ratusan tahun silam, kali ini anaknya akan benar-benar menghilang dari hadapannya.

Dan dia tidak menerimanya. Poseidon sang dewa laut takkan mau menerimanya.

"...tidak, belum terlambat. Belum."

Cosmo bercorak lautan kembali meraung, dan sebelum Triton bisa protes lebih lanjut, tangan sang ayah sudah menempel pada kepala anaknya. Hal terakhir yang diingat pangeran lautan itu adalah tekanan yang luar biasa, seakan keberadaannya diresapkan pada sebuah kepribadian lain. Lalu sekujur tubuhnya dapat merasakan sebuah pelukan, sementara telinganya mendengarkan sebuah pengakuan bahwa dirinya sudah tiada.

Awalnya, semuanya terasa sakit... kemudian segalanya dingin.

Poseidon menarik tangannya, memandang sosok Saint Naga yang kini tidak sadarkan diri dengan gundah. Yang ada di tangannya adalah Saint sekaligus Marina... tidak, reinkarnasi dewa, meskipun minor. Kenyataan bahwa dia harus melenyapkan anaknya sendiri agar dia juga bertahan membuatnya ingin menghilang saja dari sana.

Dia memeluk pelan tubuh tersebut, berusaha menahan kekuatannya sendiri agar dirinya tidak mempengaruhi keadaan sekitarnya—juga lautnya. Tangannya perlahan menyentuh batuan indah yang menjadi wadah zirah laut pemuda tersebut, dan bentuk _Triton Scale_ kini berubah menjadi sebuah aquamarin. Dia meremas batuan itu sampai hancur, kemudian menaburkannya pada inti zirah Dragon. Serbuk itu perlahan masuk, entah melalui celah mana, dan memberikan kemilau aquamarin yang bergabung dalam topas biru. Hilang sudah _Triton Scale_, kini digantikan _Dragon Cloth_ yang sudah ditempa dengan kekuatan dewa.

Hilang sudah Triton—setidaknya, tidak secara keseluruhan. Yang tersisa hanyalah dia dan janjinya untuk kembali tidur... karena dewa tidak boleh menarik kembali kata-katanya, bahkan jika kesepakatan itu berasal dari dewi yang tidak ia sukai.

"Ryuhou..." sang dewa berbisik, mengelus kepala pemuda yang masih tak sadarkan diri itu, "aku tak pernah meminta tolong pada siapapun, bahkan pada Hades... ataupun Athena sekalipun. Namun kali ini saja, aku mohon... aku menitipkan Triton padamu."

_Karena kekuatannya akan terus bersemayam dalam dirimu... karena kau adalah bagian lain dari anakku..._

_"_Dan kuharap, dia bisa memberikanmu kekuatan ketika kau berhadapan dengan Mars."

_Jaga dia. Jaga dirimu. Kau adalah harta terbesar Atlantis._

_Jika aku tidak bisa percaya pada bangsamu, buktikan padaku bahwa aku salah—bahwa kau bisa menjaga anakku, sampai akhirnya dia bisa kembali lagi, suatu hari nanti_.

* * *

Dragon Ryuhou kadang berpikir bahwa dirinya terlalu sering bermimpi, karena dia sangat amat yakin bahwa mereka semua (dengan kata lain, dia dan teman-teman sesama _saint_ perunggu) pernah singgah ke suatu tempat jauh dari tanah ini. Sebuah pulau, di mana mereka semua saling bertarung demi memperebutkan sebuah benda pusaka milik seorang dewa yang terlupakan. Dan dia sangat yakin bahwa dewa yang bersangkutan adalah raja laut itu sendiri—sosok yang dulu dilawan oleh ayah dan teman-temannya dulu.

Setiap kali dia mencoba membicarakan itu dengan yang lain, mereka pasti akan berujar bahwa apa yang ia ceritakan tidak pernah terjadi. Mungkin mereka tidak ingat? Atau memang dia yang berhalusinasi bahwa dia telah memeluk seorang dewa, memanggilnya ayah, juga merasakan bagaimana cosmo milik sang dewa merembes masuk ke dalam sanubarinya dan menghancurkan sesuatu yang ia anggap penting?

Bahkan sampai sekarang pun, dia sendiri merasakan ada yang salah tentang dirinya, seperti seseorang telah mengambil identitasnya—dan Ryuhou yang berdiri bersama mereka bukanlah Ryuhou yang seharusnya.

Bahwa dia bukanlah _Saint_.

Dia melihat ke atas, memandang banyaknya kuil yang berderet membentuk benteng. Ryuhou tahu bahwa mereka semua tidak memiliki waktu lebih banyak. Tidak ada waktu baginya untuk memikirkan apa yang salah pada dirinya. Penjaga Aries sudah menunggu mereka semua.

Dunia menunggu mereka.

**[Tamat…?]**

**Catatan Penulis:** Keju sekali bukan, saudara-saudara? -dengan kalem menatap langit- Banyak cerita yang menginspirasikan saya untuk menulis fanfic ini, mulai dari video game Saint Seiya Omega: Ultimate Cosmo, Lord of the Rings (judul dari fanfic ini diambil dari sana juga. Ingat raja Theoden yang mengetahui bahwa anaknya sudah mati ketika dia sadar kembali?), juga konsep dewa-dewi Olympus dari Clash of the Titans (tentang keberadaan dewa-dewi yang masih bisa bertahan selama ada manusia yang percaya padanya), kemudian konsep inkarnasi itu sendiri… tetapi yang ini sudah ada di seri ya.

Lalu, mengapa saya memakai Ryuhou? Mudah sebenarnya. Satu, karena dia cosmo-nya air. Dua, karena siapapun yang memainkan Ultimate Cosmo tahu bahwa hanya Ryuhou yang sempat-sempatnya bertemu dengan Poseidon terlebih dahulu sebelum mendapatkan Aqua Drops. Yang berarti, interaksi antara mereka berdua seharusnya bisa lebih dalam. Tiga… sebenarnya tidak ada alasan ketiga, kecuali saya memang bias pada Ryuhou dan pengisi suaranya. Oke, sebenarnya agak salah; saya kepikiran bahwa seseorang dari para bronzies itu harus ada yang "seperti Shun", dalam artian, "punya takdir untuk dirasuki dewa". Well, Ryuhou adalah Shun untuk tim ini, jadi… jadi… ya begitu.

Fiksi fans ini akan diterjemahkan ke dalam bahasa inggris jika saya sudah memiliki waktu. Dan mungkin juga akan akan ada sekuel setelah SSO tamat. Mungkin.

**Disclaimer: "**Saint Seiya" merupakan karya Kurumada Masami. Adapun varian-variannya, termasuk di antaranya "Saint Seiya Omega" juga dimiliki oleh TOEI, dengan seizin pemilik orginalnya (jika tidak, mana bisa anime itu dikeluarkan). Saya sebagai fans hanya sekedar membuat cerita-cerita absurd berkaitan dengan karakter-karakter yang ada di dalamnya dan mengaku tidak mendapatkan keuntungan sepeser pun dari pembuatan cerita ini.


End file.
